Yume no Tsubasa
by alexdel
Summary: Nadja Preminger es una joven de 17 años de edad que trabaja en la compañia dandelion como bailarina, ella hizo una promesa de volver cuando haya aclarado sus sentimientos hacia Keith y Francis,¿Quién sera el afortunado?-Prologo- denle una oportunidad si.
1. Prologo

_Hola chics bueno esté es un nuevo Fic de un anime que me vi hace mucho tiempo, se llama Ashita no Nadja es un anime súper bonito me encanto pero el final está inconcluso._

_Por cierto me fascina la pareja de KeithxNadja asi que en este fic abra de esa pareja tal vez, así que está es la continuación del final vale._

_Este solo es el prologo de la historia disfrútenlo._

_Nadja era una niña de 13 años huérfana cabello rubio y ojos azul celeste, que fue dejada en el orfanato Appelfield, en ese lugar al antes de cumplir los 13 años la directora le informa a Nadja que su madre está viva en alguna parte y la directora le entrega una maleta con un vestido y un diario para ella. Después de unos días unos detectives van a buscar a Nadja está huye porque le quieren quitar el más preciado recuerdo que tiene de su madre, un medallón de corazón que dentro tiene un anillo rosa que al voltear la piedra tiene el símbolo de la familia Preminger, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules la rescata de los que le quieren hacer daño y la deja desmayada con los trabajadores de la compañía Dandelion, Nadja decide regresar al orfanato y se da cuenta que la está buscando entonces decide huir y buscar a su madre y pide empleo en la compañía Dandelion como bailarina, estos se lo dan después de una prueba y empieza su búsqueda, viaja por toda Europa y después vuelve a toparse con el joven de ojos azules, llamado Francis Hardcour y esté se enamora de ella, pero después descubre que él no la salvo, si no su hermano gemelo Keith, Nadja se desilusiona de Francis por haberle mentido, porque todos los encuentros que tenia no eran solo con él si no con Keith, ella se había enamorado más de Keith pero tenía que pensarlo, una noche en un baile conoce al ladrón Rosa Negra/Kaito Kurobara y después descubre que es Keith, él junto con Francis le ayudan a encontrar a su madre y lo logran después de tantos problemas que tuvieron. Con él tío de Nadja y su amiga de la infancia Rose Mary, Nadja conoce varios amigos a través de esta aventura en busca de su madre, pero al final como su abuelo quiere educarla y que herede todo su legado, ella decide irse de viaje por el mundo en la compañía Dandelion, pero antes Francis y Keith le pregunta ¿Ha quien quiere?, ella les dice que lo pensara en su viaje y regresando les dirá._

_¿Qué pasara con Nadja?, ¿Volverá a ver a Keith y Francis?, ¿A quién elegirá?, ¿O se enamorara de otro de sus amigos?, ¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas?, eso lo descubrirán en el capítulo 1 de esté hermoso fic titulado: Yume no Tsubasa._

_Dejen review para que escriba pronto ok =) Los quiero bae_

_Atte: Ari Pérez =P_


	2. Capitulo 1-No te he podido olvidar

**Capitulo 1- No te he podido Olvidar**

**Keith POV-**

_Mi nombre es Keith Harcourt, tengo 19 años de edad, mi cabello es rubio y mis ojos son azul celeste. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño, mi pdre no he sabido de él desde que huí de casa, mi hermano gemelo lo vi por ultima vez hace 3 años y mi dulce amada, la vi hace 2 años en Vietnam, Francia, fue la única vez que logramos coincidir, en el lugar donde estábamos, pero yo fui el que la vio, no sé si ella me logro ver, hace mucho que no se de ella, pero por más que le trato de seguir, nunca la logro alcanzar, es como si él destino jamás nos dejara juntos estar...Me encontraba pensando en ello, en un parque, de la hermosa ciudad de Madrid._

_Keith, eres tú- dijo una voz que se me hacia familiar._

_Francis, pero ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte_

_Solamente he venido aquí a Madrid, para ayudar a un orfanato en la ruina, pero jamás me imagine, el que tú estuvieras aquí- dijo él._

_Un orfanato, si sabias que él dinero que les des a todos ellos, algunos lo utilizan para otras cosas y se van y dejan los orfanatos- dije yo._

_Si, pero no toda la gente es asi- dijo él- pero tu antes lo que hacías como Rosa Negra, también servía de algo- dijo finalizando._

_Sabes a veces pienso si debo volver a ser Rosa Negra- dije yo._

_Pero si vuelves a ser Rosa Negra, Nadja se enojara contigo- dijo Francis con nostalgia en sus ojos al recordar a Nadja._

_Si no lo has notado se ha olvidado de nosotros, o ¿La has vuelto a ver?- dije yo enojado._

_No, no la he visto, pero tengo la fe de que la veré pronto, antes vosotros habían prometió que regresarían y tú lo hiciste hace un año cuando me fuiste a visitar- dijo él a la defensiva- así que si tú lo cumpliste ella lo hará- finalizó._

_No has leído las noticias, ella está feliz en la compañía Dandelion, dice que nunca la dejara, que es su mayor felicidad- dije yo._

_Entonces, tú volverás a ser Rosa Negra- dijo él- pues la has sacado completamente de tu corazón y decías que la amabas más que yo- finalizo._

_No lo sé, pero si se que no la he olvidado, ella es lo más importante para mí, pero el saber que a ella le importa más su tonta carrera de bailarina, me enfurece- dije casi gritando._

_Entonces, porque no has ido a buscarla y proponerle matrimonio- dijo Francis- Sabes que ella te ama mucho, de hecho a mí solo me vio como un amigo, solo piénsalo, ella fue salvada por ti, se enamoró de ti no de mí- finalizo._

_¿Y crees que ella me recuerde?, o me siga amando, ¡Yo no lo creo!- dije._

_Pues deberías buscarla y decirle, solo así sabrás- dijo él.- Bueno me despido porque tengo asuntos importantes que atender- dijo él y se marcho._

_Me puse a meditar si volvería a ser Rosa Negra y lo decidí si volvería a ser._

_Me dirigí hacia el lugar que habitaba y saque del armario mi traje de Rosa Negra al ponérmelo recordé el porqué lo hacía, no era para quedarme con el dinero que robaba si no para dárselo a los pobres._

_Rosa Negra ha regresado- dije mientras gritaba al saltar del tejado de las casas._

_~Meses después en otro lugar ~_

_**Nadja POV-**_

_Mi nombre es Nadja Preminger, pertenezco a la familia aristócrata más rica del mundo de los aristócratas, he cumplido los 16 años de edad, mi pelo es rubio y mis ojos de un color azul celeste, por lo regular todas la jovencitas de mi edad ya están casadas, pero yo no me he casado, la razón seria porque me enamore de dos hermanos, no sé quien me guste más todavía, ya hace dos años que no les veo, no sé si estén casados, o sigan esperando mi respuesta a lo que siento por cada uno, lo que si se es que Rosa Negra regresó, después de que le dije a Keith que no lo hiciera, lo hizo, eso quiere decir que probablemente me ha olvidado. _

_Nadja, es tu turno- dijo Sylvie._

_Si ya voy- dije._

_Con ustedes nuestra bailarina Nadja.- dijo el jefe._

_Empecé a bailar, como antes lo hacía, pero tenía muchas cosas en mi mente, al finalizar mi baile se escucharon los aplausos, definitivamente la danza árabe era muy complicada, pero muy divertida._

_Al terminar la presentación de la compañía, Salí a dar un paseo por el parque que estaba cerca, (N.A: Si preguntan si arabia tiene parques), los parques de arabia eran muy hermosos, me senté debajo de un árbol para meditar un poco y poder descansar._

_Después de descansar un rato, abrí los ojos y vi a alguien cerca de la fuente, pensativo, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos no los alcazaba a ver, pero decidí acércame y conforme me acercaba lo pude reconocer, sentí un escalofrió en la espalda, era Keith o era Francis alguno de los dos, pero por su ropa negra supe que era Francis, decidí hablarle antes de que se percatara de mi presencia._

_Así que has vuelto a ser Rosa Negra- dije y él volteo sorprendido._

_Nadja, eres tú- dijo totalmente atónito_

_Sí, soy yo, al parecer todavía te acuerdas de mí- dije sarcásticamente._

_Como poder olvidarte "Mi lindo capullo de rosas"-dijo_

_Un momento, que con el que hablaba no era Keith, ahora eres Leonardo- dije totalmente confundida, a lo que Keith reacciono con un beso, si definitivamente era Keith._

_Ahora sabes quién soy- dijo como aclaración pero sonó como cuestión, al ver mi cara confundida dijo- acaso te olvidaste de mi, después de darte el caleidoscopio de mi madre- dijo Keith._

_No es por excusarme ni nada, pero como diferenciar a dos gemelos- dije._

_Pero me has recordado- dijo._

_Si- dije un poco avergonzada._

_Me alegro, no te olvidaste de mí- dijo y yo solo sonreí._

_Como olvidarlos a ustedes que son personas muy importantes para mí- dije._

_Pero aún no has decidido a quien amas, ¿verdad?- dijo Keith._

_La verdad es que si lo decidí y estaba a punto de decírselos cuanto volviera a verlos a los dos- dije muy triste._

_Pero que no me podrías decir- dijo Keith._

_Tengo que decírselo a ambos al mismo tiempo- dije._

_Bueno entonces pediré que el dueño de la compañía Dandelion te deje viajar conmigo y así iremos con Francis para saber tu respuesta final- dijo él._

_Pero las demás presentaciones de la compañía- no pude terminar de hablar porque Keith me silencio._

_Sí quieres quedarte es tu decisión pero Francis quería verte- dijo él._

_De acuerdo, iré pero, ¿si no les parece a ninguno mi decisión?- dije triste._

_La decisión que tomes es libre Nadja- dijo Keith._

_Vale.- dije resignada._

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**_

_alexdel~_

_perdón por no actualizar es que andaba en exámenes y pues no pude actualizar. _


	3. Capitulo 2 -Un paseo por Arabia

Hola queridos lector s siento mucho no haber actualizado durante un buen tiempo pero no tuve mucho tiempo ni inspiración TT^TT en serio lo lamento bueno aquí les deje un capitulo larguito espero les guste…

Atte: Ari-chan/ alexdel

Forma en la que escribo.

Dialogo.-

"Pensamientos entre cada dialogo"

Pensamientos si dialogo.

(N/A: notas de autora o notas de Ari-chan)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2~Un paseo por Arabia

Nadja Pov.-

Me había rencontrado con Keith y él me pidió que viajara con él para aclararles de una vez a él y a Francis a quien amo en realidad, quería verle pero no sé si mi respuesta les agrade a los dos…

Nadja, antes de que vaya a pedir el permiso a la compañía, quisiera que me aceptaras una invitación para dar un paseo por Arabia.- dijo Keith

¿Un paseo?.- sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaron y acepte.

Bueno, ¿quieres ir ahora o más tarde?.- dijo y me quede pensando.

La verdad es que no he aviso a mis compañeros a donde iba, solo vine a dar un corto paseo, pero nada más, creo que más tarde.- dije.- ¿te parece como en una hora?.- dije y Keith acepto.

Me despedí de Keith y fui a donde estaban mis compañeros.

Nadja, ya has vuelto.- dijo Sylvie.-¿A dónde habías ido?.- me pregunto.

Fui a dar un paseo, Sylvie necesito tu ayuda por favor.- dije y Sylvie asintió.- ¿Puedo decirte adentro por favor?.- dije y entramos a los cuartos.

¿Cuál es el favor?.- dijo Sylvie.

Quisiera que me ayudaras a arreglarme para ir de paseo.- dije y ella se sorprendió.

Ir de paseo, ¿con quién?.- dijo y yo me sonroje toda.

Con Keith.- dije y ella sonrío.

De acuerdo, pero primero ¿qué te pondrás?.- dijo y yo no supe que responder.- bueno ponte el vestido celeste que la abuela hizo para ti.- dijo y yo asentí, fui a cambiarme de ropa y al regresar ya Sylvie tenía todo listo para ayudarme con el resto.- Bien, creo que hacerte un peinado sencillo sería lo ideal, y solo un poco de colorete y estarás lista.- termino y vi la hora ya tenía que irme.

Gracias Sylvie.- dije, saliendo para ir al lugar donde quede con Keith.

Keith estaba sentado cerca de la fuente y se paro cuando me vio.-Vaya pero que hermosa te vez.- dijo y me puse toda nerviosa y no pude contestarle sin tartamudear.

Gra…Gracias.- dije y me quede mirándole, el se había cambiado de ropa también traía su habitual color que era el negro.

¿Bueno nos vamos ya?.- dijo y yo solo asentí.- Bueno entonces jovencita.- dijo extendiendo su mano y yo la tome.

Recorrimos toda Arabia, los dos, no sé porque pero me sentí nerviosa al ir tomada de la mano con Keith parecíamos algo más que amigos, fuimos a visitar una especie de catedral antigua y como no había nadie, Keith me robo un beso.

Nadja, se que tú piensas que no me importas porque vuelvo a ser Rosa Negra, pero.- dijo.- no pude soportar ver a tantas personas, esperando a que el volviera.- dijo con tristeza.

Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.- le dije y él me abrazo.

Sea cual sea, tu decisión no interferiré, solo te pido que si no amas ni a Francis ni a mí, nos permitas ser tus amigos.- dijo con un sonrisa un poco triste.

Mi decisión puede que cambie después pero quiero decirles por ahora lo que he pensado.- dije y él solo se limito a escucharme.- Solo te diré que al principio pensé que Francis era el caballero de los ojos brillantes, el que me salvo, pero eras tú, siempre los confundía, hasta que supe la verdad, por alguna razón siempre fuiste más honesto tu, demostrabas cuanto cariño me tenias y llegaste a robarme besos, en cambio Francis solo me pidió uno, con rosa negra me tope en cada ciudad a la que iba y me ayudo varias veces, pero me falto el respeto unas cuantas veces.- dije y Keith iba decir algo pero continúe.- lo demás debo decírselos a ti y Francis en persona.

Nunca quise que lo tomaras de esa manera, solo expresaba lo que sentía por ti, como rosa negra de alguna manera no me pude contener y te dije que eras delgada como un cumplido no como una falta de respeto, lo lamento.- dijo y le sonreí.

De acuerdo, lo malinterprete.- dije.

Bueno vamos a pedirle a tu jefe que te deje viajar.- dijo y fuimos al lugar donde se encontraba la compañía Dandelion.

Nadja, al fin has vuelto.- dijo Kenosuke, yendo hacia donde estaba, se detuvo al ver a Keith.- pero si tu eres…- dijo.

Buenas Noches.- dijo Keith.

Buenas Noches.- le respondieron todos los de la compañía.

Pero hace tiempo que no te veíamos jovencito.- dijo el jefe.

Lamento mucho eso señor, pero no había tenido la suerte de alcanzarlos en las ciudades donde se presentaban.- dijo Keith.- Les vengo a pedir de favor y es, ¿si puedo llevarme a Nadja por unos días a visitar a mi hermano?.- dijo y el jefe se quedo meditando.

Vamos jefe, deje ir a Nadja.- dijo Sylvie.

De acuerdo, pero tendrán que ir a alcanzarnos en Turquía, o en Italia, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo necesiten.- dijo el Jefe.

La verdad no lo sé con certeza señor, pero en uno de eso países verá usted a Nadja.- dijo Keith y el jefe asintió.

Bueno, ¿Y a donde irán a ver a su hermano?.- pregunto Sylvie.

El ahorita está en Francia, pero dentro de poco viajara a Italia y después a Londres.-dijo Keith

Entonces tendrán que viajar mucho tiempo.- dijo el Jefe.- Nadja, en todo caso les veremos en Londres porque será bastante tiempo en el que llegarán a su destino.- dijo.- En cuanto a ti jovencito, te pediré que cuides de ella.- dijo y Keith asintió.

Bueno por ahora tendrán que pasar la noche ambos aquí, después se irán por la mañana.- dijo la abuela.

¿Aquí?.- pregunto Keith.

Si, aquí jovencito, ¿no hay problema con que te quedes esta noche o si?.- pregunto la abuela.

No, realmente no, ¿pero no será una molestia?.- le respondió Keith.

No la verdad no, sobra una cama así que puedes dormir ahí pero veo que no traes tu equipaje.- dijo.

Lo he dejado donde me estoy hospedando.- dijo Keith.

En todo caso, será mejor que Nadja se vaya con él, será una molestia que vaya por su equipaje y vuelva.- dijo Sylvie.

Eso es cierto.- dijo el Jefe.

Bueno, entonces Nadja, ve y empaca tus cosas para que vayas con Keith.- dijo Sylvie.

De acuerdo.- dije.

Entre por mi equipaje, estuve pensando que llevarme, al fin decidí lo que debía empacar y salí, nos despedimos de todos y fuimos al lugar donde Keith se hospedaba.

Keith Pov.-

Nadja iba a ir conmigo a ver a mi hermano, pensar que durante todo este tiempo de viaje, estaremos solos los dos puede que tenga oportunidad, de llegar a ser más importante para ella, pero lo que no se si pueda soportar es la idea de tenerla en la misma habitación que yo, sin poder expresarle cuanto la amo. (N.A: recuerden que Keith es mayor que Nadja por dos años)

Llegamos al lugar donde me hospedaba y subimos a descansar, le dije antes al señor encargado que me retiraría mañana, dejando sola la habitación donde me hospede.

Nadja, duerme tu en la cama, yo me recostare en el piso.- dije y Nadja se negó.

No le veo nada de malo que por una noche durmamos en la misma cama.- dijo Nadja.

Porque tienes que ser tan inocente todavía, que el tiempo que pasaste con tu madre en Inglaterra y en Viena, no te explico ¿que estaba esto mal?, ¿no te dijo que se dicen cosas malas cuando un hombre y una mujer duermen en la misma habitación y mucho más en la misma cama?, todas esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza.

Keith, vamos.- dijo y no tuve otra opción que aceptar.

Dios, no puede evitar abrazarla y así ella cayó rendida ante Morfeo, yo por mi parte la contemple dormir y luego le di un cálido beso y me quede dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdón por no haber actualizado lo lamento mucho enserio, perdón es que en vacaciones no tuve tiempo y ahora con exámenes menos, iba actualizar la semana pasada pero me fui de viaje escolar, lo lamento.

Les agradezco sus reviews.

**Fioreyelpuig: ** me alegra que te haya gustado este Fic.

**Aurie:**Gracias por tu review, aunque me dio un poco de miedo que me apuraras pero bueno Lo siento actualizare más rápido, o trataré, lo prometo.

**Ichigo de Darcy: **gracias por tu review, prometo que me esforzare en lograr que este fic sea de esa pareja, si casi no hay fic de ellos, pero bueno que bueno que te guste.

**Focus76: **este de agradezco que dejes review perdón por dejarte picada, pero no sería un fic sin dejar con la duda :D

**Sakurita Tsukishiro: **que bien que te parezca emocionante espero te guste este capitulo.

**Aquí nunca lo mencione pero tengo Blog donde subo otra historia y tengo las fechas probables de actualización y mi otro fic que es de Shugo Chara.**

**El link del blog es:**

ariiperez-eliotrdz(punto)blogspot(punto)mx

**Solo cambien (punto) por uno de estos puntos (****.****)**

**Ok… espero que dejen reviews.**


	4. Mil Disculpas

Hola a todos se que no es excusa ni quiero que piensen eso pero bueno me retrace bastante por unos problemillas de salud que he tenido pero no se preocupen sigo viva, no por mucho pues se que me mataran este bueno las continuaciones tanto de las historias de aqui como las de mis blogs serán para este mes :D

~Al Fin~ - público bajando las antorchas xD

bueno pues yo la verdad quiero actualizar y para compensarles tengo que subir por lo menos 2 episodios si como estan leyendo

2 Episodios de Yume no Tsubasa y 2 Episodios de Romeo & Juliet *.* les dejo las posibles fechas de actualización :D

Blog Angel's of Darkness...

Ángeles de la Oscuridad: 18 al 30 de Abril (son actualizaciones de los anteriores)

Blog Romance Complex:

Pues es cuando tengo inspiración pero estoy escribiendo actualmente podrá estar publicado del 30 de Abril (creo que sera algo nuevo no sé)

Fanfiction:

Usuario: Alexdel~

Yume no Tsubasa: 15 al 22 de Abril

Romeo & Juliet:1 al 30 de Abril(prolongo mas este porque me tardo más aqui que en Yume no Tsubasa a veces)

Usuario: EliotyAriKagamine's

Moment: Capitulo de estreno día 30 de Abril (posiblemente)

Bueno les agradezco que me hayan prestado su atención este mensaje al actualizar sera borrado por lo que les ruego para mas informacion entren a mis blogs ahi anoto todos los datos la actualizare de acuerdo a esta lista bueno chao!

Bye Bye besos! :3 cuidense mucho tod s...

atte: Ari~chan

***Nota: hola a todos perdon si modifique de nuevo las fechas pero no tuve otra opción, realmente siento estar cambiando las fechas pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y mas por un evento muy esperado para mi que es mi propia graduación, por lo que no tengo chance de estar aqui u.u pero pronto enserio tratare de subir capitulo, faltan meses para mi graduación, pero aun asi debo planear todo ya, eso y tratar de ir a un concierto xD si como ven la vaga de yo, pero enserio trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible...**


End file.
